Lost in your eyes my one part SonAmy story
by DeepDarkDesperate
Summary: Amy and Sally both love sonic. When Sonic is faced with the decision of choosing who he loves back, he has to finally choose who he will stay with.


I sat on my couch silently, gentle thoughts fluttering through my mind. I soon heard a knock at my door. I hoped it was Sally. I opened the door to find Amy standing there. It was a huge shock, yet Amy standing there slightly made me happy.

"Amy?!?!" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, I'm just you know- I wanted to see you." Amy said.

I was waiting for Amy to be all over me. She stood there shyly. She looked up and for a second our eyes met. I was shocked as I found myself thinking that Amy was stunningly beautiful. How could I have missed this before?

She's amazing, but I can't feel this way! I love Sally and her only! I can't leave Sally! Yet today Amy seemed calmer, more mature and truly wanting to be with me instead of marry me.

"Sonic?" Amy said breaking my thoughts, " I was wondering you know, if we could hang out?"

"What? Like a date?" I asked in shock.

"Well, yeah. If you wanted to, you don't have to though….. I just thought it would be fun."

"Yeah, that would be fun. Okay," I found myself saying.

What? What did I just do? I'm going on a date with Amy? Why? This can't be happening! Maybe I can just blow the date off. I have to, for Sally. Well, maybe if she doesn't find out…..

"Yes?" Amy said, her smile growing on her face. "Thank you!" She leapt up and was about to hug me, but quickly realized my discomfort and stopped. "Soooo….. What do you want to do?"

"Well, I suppose we could just take a walk. I know this beautiful garden we could go to." I said, finally warming up to the idea.

It's too late to back out. I have to do this, besides, I don't want to hurt her feelings. A few minutes later we arrived at the gardens. We walked into them silently. I admired Amy and noticed every beauty about her, everything from her bright green eyes sparkling in the sunlight as they met mine, her warm smile spreading as she stared at me, and every part of her.

The feelings of pure desire and almost love began to stir inside me. I tried to push them away but they were overpowering me. I reached for her hand. Her hand gently met mine and they intertwined. The joy from doing this pulsed through me. That should have stopped the feelings, but it only made them stronger.

We spotted a small spot under a tall, pink cherry blossom tree. We lay under the tree in the soft grass. We lay very close to each other. My hands rubbed her hands. The pink petals from the tree above blew around her, making her even more gorgeous.

I reached in and her soft lips met mine as we kissed over and over. It was truly amazing. Her lips were soft and faintly tasted of strawberry. We lay under the cherry tree, kissing, enjoying, falling more in love by each second slowly ticking by.

Our wonderful moment was interrupted by my name being shouted angrily. I stopped and looked up. Sally was standing over us, jealousy and anger filling her eyes. I was busted. How do I explain myself now?

"Sally?!?!? I-I ummm…… I was just-" I studdered trying to find a good explanation.

"How could you?!?!? I love you! I really did! But do you even love me? I guess not!" Sally said, tears filling her turquoise eyes. I could see that inside I had broken her heart, destroyed her desire, and truly destroyed her.

"Sally, I'm sorry. I-" I said, feeling terribly that I had caused Sally so much pain.

"Don't talk to me! Leave me alone!" Sally yelled and stormed away, still crying.

I rushed after her trying to apologize. I looked back and I saw Amy sitting alone. She sat under the tree where we just were a second ago, happily kissing. Now she sat alone, confusion and disappointment on her face.

Now who to choose? I can't just leave Amy, still wanting me, still alone, still wondering what happened to our wonderful time, but I can't leave Sally angry, thinking that I never loved her, that Amy was replacing her. Who should I choose? What should I do?

I looked back and saw Amy's green eyes filling with tears as she saw me chasing after Sally. Maybe, my intuition is right, maybe I should stick with Amy. After all, she has always loved me, and I know she would be there for me, but I've always been with Sally. Maybe fate's calling my name.

I'm going to answer. I will be with Amy, no matter how much I feel regret for leaving Sally. I'm sorry Sally. Maybe it was meant to be this way. Yeah.

"Sally, please, I need to talk to you," I grabbed Sally.

"What?" She said harshly, "Please don't shower me in compliments and apologies to make up for it,"

"I'm not. I however do need to apologize to you for leading you on like this. I did love you. Did. But now, my feelings for Amy are overpowering the ones for you. I'm sorry that I had to break it to you like this. You will always be a beautiful memory, but Amy will be the bright future. I'm sorry Sally. Can we be friends still? Please?" I said sincerely.

She stared at me, her anger fading into acceptance. I could tell that she saw my perspective, "Yes, I would like that, being friends. I'm sorry that you don't- don't love me anymore. I just thought you did." Sally said, the tears beginning to return.

"Sally, please don't cry. If you do, I will. I didn't want to hurt you. This is very spontaneous and I wouldn't normally do this, but I did, something in my heart told me too. I still love you….. As a friend. Okay?" I said.

"Okay, I guess. But remember I did love you, and we can still be friends." She said the tears disappear along with her intense pain that I could see.

She walked away, her temper and pain cured. I looked back at Amy, she was still crying. I could tell that she thought I loved Sally. I walked over to her. I sat on the grass next to her.

"Hi, Amy." I said happily.

"Hi." She said still crying.

"Why you crying?"

"I didn't mean to interfere with you and Sally. I'm sorry."

"You won't be anymore,"

"I know, we won't go out anymore."

"No, I broke up with Sally for you."

"You gave her up for me?"

"Amy, I would give up myself for you. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Amy, I picked you because I know that you feel the same about me. Am I right?"

"Yes. I couldn't live without you. I love you more than myself."

"Don't say that, you should love yourself. I do."

Her smile spread across her face as one final teardrop rushed down her cheek, " I- I love you Sonic."

"And I love you Amy. I always will and please, love me too. That's my one wish, for you to love me as much as I love you."

"Sonic, I love you more than you can even imagine."

By now the sun had set and the night stars shined down. Amy and I sat under the stars, looking at each other.

"Amy, will-will you be my girlfriend? Please?"

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! OF COURSE!" We grabbed each other and hugged tightly, never letting go. They sat under the stars, their true love being achieved for once.


End file.
